jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series - Read My Lips ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by tigerman531 and Ren the God of Humor. Plot A new criminal mastermind is starting a crime spree in Gotham City, and Batman is on the case to find out who it is. Trivia *DJ gets to keep Scarface's destroyed first body at the end of the episode. Scenes Scarface *(Batman and the Justice Guardians follow Rhino to where his boss is at) *Jeffrey: *speaks to Jaden telepathically* Let's be careful. It could be a trap. *Jaden: *speaks back telepathically* Let's hope Rhino didn't see us after our little "talk" with him. *Jeffrey: *nods* *(They get on the roof and look through a window to spy on what's going on) *Rhino: I gotta see the boss! *Beetles: Looks like we're gonna find out who the leader is. *Ventriloquist: He's sleeping. He said he's not to be disturbed. *Rhino: Hey, man! It's important!! Batman and the Justice Guardians are on our case!! *Ventriloquist: I see. I'll see what i can do. *heads upstairs and knocks on the door* Sir? I'm terribly sorry. *(A voice is heard in the room) *Scarface: Hey!! I'm sleeping here!! I lay down, I close my eyes, what's that tell ya?!? *Ventriloquist: Yes, sir. But Rhino says it's important. *Scarface: Oh Rhino says it's important huh?!? Well it better be, or there's gonna be fireworks, get me?! Okay take me out there. *(Ventriloquist came back downstairs, and what Batman and the team saw surprised them) *Scarface: This better be good, you mugs!! *Alexis: ...!!!!! You're kidding me. Their boss.... is a puppet...? *Xion: It's impossible... *Tammy: That's siwly! *Jeffrey: I don't like this. *Scamper: So Gotham City's new threat is an overgrown toothpick. *Twilight: Ssssssssshhh!!! Everyone. Listen. *Scarface: Okay. Talk, Rhino! What's so important that i can't get a good night's sleep? *Rhino: *sweating* Uh, Batman and the Justice Guardians' got me figured, Scarface! I don't know how, but they came down on me like a cast-iron safe!! *Ratso: Batman and the Justice Guardians? *to the Ventriloquist* We're talking real trouble! What are we gonna--? *Scarface: HEY HEY!!! Who're you talking to, creep?!?! *looks at the Ventriloquist* He's just the hired help!!! *to Ratso* I'm the boss here!!! You talk to me!!!!! *Mugsy: Sorry, boss. He's new. He don't know the score. *Scarface: Yeah, well he better get with the program pretty quick!!! I don't stand for no lack of respect!!! *Nails: *watching this* That is one angry puppet... *Batty: I'll say. He's starting to creep me out. *Scarface: This Batman and Justice Guardian business can only mean one thing: we've got us a squealer. *Mugsy: No, boss. That can't be. None of us want to screw up a sweet deal like this! *Scarface: Glad to hear it, Mugsy. 'Cause if there is and I find him, it's drapes for that rat!!!!!! *Ventriloquist: Now, Mr. Scarface, remember your blood pressure. *Scarface: SHUT UP!!!!! I want your opinion, dummy, I'll pull your string!!! *Jeffrey: Okay then... *Aqua: Oh my... This Scarface feels like a real person. Even if he's made of wood. *Xion: It's like he's in control... *AppleJack: Impossible. He's just a hunk of wood. *Jeffrey: Maybe, but there's more to this. *(They hear the gangsters talk about Scarface) *Rhino: He's just tired. Iritable. He's really a genius, Scarface is. *Ratso: You mean the Ventriloquist is the genius. *Rhino: Naaaaaah. Like Scarface said, "he's just hired help." Scarface, he's the real brains. *Jeffrey: Hm... *Beetles: I say we go in there and arrest that ventriloquist. *Batty: What about Scarface? If he IS alive, we should arrest him too. *Princess Cadence: I doubt he's alive. I'm not sensing anything magical from him. He just seems to be a simple wooden puppet. *Jeffrey: Either way, we should have a word with the Ventriloquist. *Shining Armor: Keep your guard up. *Jeffrey: *nods* Right. *Rainbow Dash: Let's move! Facing Scarface and men *(Batman and the Justice Guardians slowly start to wake up) *Jeffrey: Ugh... *Jaden: Ooooooooh.... my head..... *Aqua: *groans* ...Where...are we? *Scamper: *looks down* ....!!! I think "Where" is the least of our concerns... *Xion: *sees this and gasps* *(Batman and the Justice Guardian members are hung above a pit of wooden arms with VERY sharp nails on the fingers) *Nails: ...Mommy. *Spike: And I thought I had sharp claws... *Jeffrey: Oh, great. *Scarface: See the bat and the circus of freaks ain't so tough!! Comes up against Scarface, they're just another bunch of dummies!! *Rainbow Dash: Yeah? Well, look who's talking!!! *Scarface: It was a trap, freaks!! Start to finish!! And you fell for it like a world class sucker!! *Manny: Yeah? Well, we've gotten out of worse traps than this. *Sweetie Belle: He was onto us this whole time?! *Xion: *gulps* *Scarface: The dummy here spilled the beans you've been in his room!! *Jeffrey: *growls* *Jaden: What?! He told?!? *Scootaloo: Why, you little-- *Scarface: I had the room searched and lookie what I found! *the Ventriloquist holds out his bowtie with the tiny microphone Batman placed on it* *Tammy: *to herself* Uh-oh... *(Scarface kicks the bowtie to the ground, the Ventriloquist helps him down and he steps on the microphone until it breaks) *Jeffrey: You think you've won? *Batman: You're not as smart as you think you are, Scarface. *Alexis: You have no idea what kinda people we are in person. *Pinkie Pie: Yeah! You and your goons better watch it, because we're the craziest bunch of heroes you've ever seen! *Scarface: I'd watch my mouth if I were you, freaks! One bullet through those ropes and your history! Get my point? *chuckles evilly* *Nails: *gulps* Yeah. Literally... *May: We are not afraid of you, you oversized wooden footstool! *Tammy: *hisses* A Souvenir *Ventriloquist: *cries as he holds Scarface's destroyed body* *DJ: Whoa... *Rainbow Dash: .....? What's he crying over? *Jeffrey: "Scarface" is gone. That's why. *Scamper: You'd think he'd be happier with his boss gone. *Xion: It's never that simple. *Nails: Alright, sport!!! *puts the cuffs on the Ventriloquist* It's to the Asylum for you!!! *DJ: *looks at the destroyed Scarface body* *Diego: What're you doing, son? *DJ: Scareface wooks harmwess now. Think i can have the body? Pwlease? *Shira: Only if Batman says so, son. *brings DJ to close her* *DJ: Okay. *Diego: Well, Batman? *Batman: ...Go ahead. *gives Scarface to DJ* *Shira: *smiles* I guess that's a yes. *DJ: *purrs* *Tammy: DJ? What do you want with this ugwy thing? *DJ: Use it as a scwatch post. *Xion: *smiles* I guess that's the only thing it's good for now. Besides firewood. *DJ: *smiles* *Shira: Be careful now, DJ. You don't wanna get splinters. *DJ: I will, mommy. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Batman: The Animated Series episodes